Some households may include devices that access multimedia content that do not include parental control features. Other devices, such as some television systems and set-top boxes include a parental control feature that blocks selected channels or content. For example, televisions and set-top boxes equipped with a “V-Chip” allow television programs with particular ratings to be blocked. Such parental control features typically function to entirely block certain content. Nonetheless, entirely blocking content may restrict access to some content that is not offensive in its entirety. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method for filtering audio content.